


Heat Cycle

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: First Person Perspective, Heat as a reproductive method, blindfold device, but really it is all consentual, dub-con if you squint, heat - Freeform, minor bondage, unknown ailment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is experiencing a strange ailment that makes him hyper-sensitive. Trying to find some privacy someone comes along and helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Cycle

Quietly I left the base by myself. I had been feeling odd the last couple of days but as far as I could tell nothing was wrong. It couldn’t be a virus as my firewalls were up to date and I hadn’t been ‘surfing’ the humans internet like ‘Bee, besides their viruses were incompatible with our systems. 

Bumblebee he, well, it was not a virus he got, rather an overfull queue with ‘emails’ and pop ups from some of the sites.

No, what I was feeling seemed to be physical. I felt warm and something almost like an ache, like something was missing or I needed something. That feeling oddly enough was most pronounced around my interface components. Every time I accidentally brushed against something the area touched would tingle and fell even warmer, the lighter the touch the more intense, and the longer the feeling appeared to last.

Driving out of the city I began to search for a secluded place to… I was going to have to self service, and see if that helped. If not I knew that I would have to go to Ratchet. I shuddered at that prospect, he hated when we had to come to him for something that was not battle damage or our mandatory maintenance.

Locating a nice clearing in the forest outside the city I transformed and settled sitting in the middle of it, not sure if any of the trees would be able to take the pressure. Ex-venting in a manner similar to a human sigh I let the tension flow from my frame and opened my interface panel. My spike was still in its housing, but I was surprised to find lubricant already slicking my fingers at the first touch to my valve.

Slowly I slid my finger around the rim, gasping and shuttering my optics at the unexpected intensity of the pleasure from the simple touch. Praying to Primus that this was indeed what I needed I thrust one finger in.

I was so lost in my pleasure that the first sign that I was not alone was a heavy frame pressing against my back and something being clipped over my optics. Attempting to struggle my hands were quickly grabbed and something closed around my wrists. I could not see due to the device over my optics, but I did not need to see to know that it was stasis cuffs around my wrists, though they were not currently activated.

I opened my mouth to speak, to demand to know who had snuck up on me and that they release me, however before I could get more than the first word out my mouth was claimed in a heated kiss, full of desire yet also strangely gentle.

Large hands shifted me gently forcing me to lie back on the ground. Naturally I struggled, trying to bite the others mouth and resist being moved. The other backed off, leaving me lying on my back, hands bound and interface components bared.

I heard a soft desperate whine and froze when I realised that it had come from me. A soft hushing sound told me that the other was still there. Slowly I began to relax when nothing happened for several minutes. A gentle encouraging croon preceded the caress to my hip and I understood, the ‘other’ did not want to hurt me, he wanted something, but to bring me harm was not it. They also did not want me to know who they were despite there being only a limited number of mech on Earth.

Oh. That last thought nearly made me tense up again. It was only the continued gentle, careful caresses to my hips and thighs that prevented me from struggling again. Unless more mech had landed without my knowledge there were only so few mech this could be, the most likely, also being the most unlikely. Megatron.

The crooning cut off as lips were pressed to mine again, this time it was simply a soft pressure, nothing demanded, only offered. My frame was still hot, and some of the charge I had built up still remained, the ache still remained. Surrendering myself to the gently pleasure I pressed my hips up and parted my lips. It appeared to be the correct choice. The touches turned more exploratory and the kiss deepened, a large glossa teasing at my lips.

Pleasure is not a strong enough word to describe what I felt under the talented hands and glossa of the other mech. My first overload took me by surprise, my valve clamping down on the two large fingers carefully stretching and preparing it. My second nearly did as well, forcing the other to stop the slow initial penetration of a large spike, a low hiss the only reaction the other gave. The third, this one shared with my partner, took my consciousness with it.

Booting up several hours later I discovered that the cuffs and blindfold device had been removed, I had also been cleaned up, and all that remained of the other was a datapad, placed where I would easily find it.

Optimus,

I thank you for allowing me to assist with your heat. Though I am curious as to why you were all the way out here, in the open, at such a time. I would love to know if a new spark resulted of our interface; however that will ultimately be up to you. I am also sure that you must have figured out who I am at some point and must have some questions, I would be happy to oblige when we next meet.

Affectionately Megatron.

My processors nearly stalled several times as I read the short message. Heat! New spark? Affectionately?!

With a groan I subspaced the datapad and headed back to the base. Perhaps I should have just gone to Ratchet in the first place.


End file.
